Xcom: Their Story
by SabreTheBisharp
Summary: An Xcom Enemy Within Journal Story. Basically, I will play Xcom Enemy Within every Saturday and will post the details in the form of one mission and base management up to next mission every episode. Must have an account to participate. Journals are to be submitted by squad leaders at the forum. Technically a SYOC story. Warning, requires you work with other FanFictioners. Ch. 1 Fix
1. Chapter 0: OC Requests

**Xcom: Their Story**

Hello my readers and fellow Xcom fans! I'm glad to see all of you. In honor of the upcoming Xcom 2 release, I will be doing Xcom: Enemy Within journals. Here's how it works: Every Saturday, I will do a mission and the base management leading to the next mission. In turn, I will post the details up here. That is where you guys come in. I will group you into squads of six using a random number generator. Then, during the week these "squads" will message between each other to write about the personal stuff that happens at base. Funerals, promotions, medals, stuff like that. Then, the squad leader, who is the most senior person in the squad, will present their group's journal to me in the form of a pm. Medals will be awarded to the group with the best journals. Anyway here is the structure of the OC submissions.

Name

Age

Preferred Role (Assult, Heavy, etc.)

Nationality

Personality

Special Features

Other

Preferred Squad (In FF names please.)

That's pretty much it. Also you can APPLY to be an NPC character (Bradford, Vahlen, Shen, Zhang, and Annette.) No promises though!


	2. Chapter 1: Operation Hell Whisper

Hello everyone, and welcome to Xcom: Their Story. As you know, this is an SYOC story based on XCOM. However, there's been a few changes. Change numero uno: this story is now based on XCOM 2. This decision was made in order to give OC submitters more options, and to make me able to easily enter new rookies into the character pool. This brings me to. Change number two: you can now send me, if you own the game, a character pool by email. Just upload it to a cloud, such as Google Drive, and send it to me by PM. Now that that's over with, onto the story! As for why I took so long, it's because I couldn't think of a good start. A failed mission in XCOM 2 finally gave me one.

Chapter 1: Operation Hell Whisper Part 1

The Skyranger landed in the middle of a burning clearing. Bradford was finishing up his debrief. "You all know the deal by now. Get in, save enough people to keep this sanctuary running, and get out. Nothing fancy, we've done this a million times." A man with a sniper rifle spoke up. "Will do sir." Bradford smiled. "You just take care of the rookie Leroy." The soldiers in the Skyranger all glanced at the elephant in room, the new rookie. The Commander now had a policy that at least one rookie went on each mission, in order to get field experience. In reality, they were just an extra shot, and rarely were actually promoted. This one's name was Malachi Levi, from Israel. Leroy deadpanned. "Yes sir." With that, the Skyranger finally touched down and the ramp lowered. The two rangers, Katia "Crash" Garza and Alina "Scout" Redford, were the first down the ramp. They were veterans from the First Invasion, and always the first ones on and the last ones off. Next came the groups heavy weapons officer, Brad "Knight" Redford, the Grenadier and Alina's older brother.. Pulling up the flank was the Sharpshooter Leroy "Twinkletoes" Jenkins and the rookie Malachi. Malachi seemed as scared as a rabbit, and Leroy gave him a slap on the back. "You seem about ready to bound off into the wilderness," said the sniper. "Relax. It's just going to be ADVENT Officers and Troopers again. You'll see." Spotting an elevated position among the trees, Leroy ran ahead of the group and started climbing. The rest of the soldiers took cover and waited. It didn't take long: a group of 4 Troopers and an Officer came patrolling out of the woods. The soldiers all fired in reaction, except for Alina, who wanted to not reveal her concealed position. 3 of the Troopers died, but one of them survived and dashed toward Katia's postion. She wasted no time, drawing her sword and slicing the running ADVENT in half. "Slice and dice." she grinned at the rookie as he stared on, terrified. The officer fell back, calling for reinforcements-at least, he was until Leroy put a .60 through his head. "1 Down," he commented. "thousands to go." Attracted to the noise of shooting, 3 civilians dashed towards the soldiers. Alina and Brad moved to rescue them, and two of them headed for the Skyranger. The last however, stayed in its position. Brad moved to usher him forwards, but before either could react, the citizen transformed, growing taller and taller until it transformed into a grotesque lump of giant flesh. Brad attempted to back up but he tripped over a root and fell on his leg, hard. Ignoring the pain, he firing his cannon into the new alien, as it slashed at his prone body. When the flash of bullets stopped, both Brad and the alien weren't moving. Alina bent over her brother. "Brad? Come on Brad, wake up. Brad? BRAD?!" Katia had to drag her away, as they both allowed themselves a few tears. Malachi walked past both of them and picked up Brad's cannon, covered in alien and human gore. Leroy contacted him over the radio. "Levi? What are you doing?" Malachi responded, no tinge of fear left in his voice. "Major Redford went out fighting, while I was sitting on my ass cowering. It's my own fault, I thought something was wrong, but I didn't say anything. Now it's my turn to man up. Besides, we're still going to need a Grenadier, won't we? I trained with auto-turrets in the IRF; can't be too much of a difference." Jenkins was a about to protest, to say if anything it was his fault, when the Commander's voice came over the radio. "Let him use it." The group was stunned for a moment, but kept moving. It was much quieter now with Brad's death. They soon came to a clearing with two paths: one through more forest, and one into the sanctuary itself. "Alright let's split up." said Leroy. "Malachi is with me in the Sanctuary, while you two go check out the forest." With that, the 4 wordlessly split up and went their seperate ways. Little did they now that only one could come walking back that path.

And there's chapter of XCOM: Their Story. OCS are both welcome and still needed. Journals aren't needed just yet, not until part 2. See you next time, Sabre used **Bulldoze,** AWAY! 


	3. Chapter 2: Operation Hell Whisper Part 2

Hi guys and welcome to the second part of the Pilot chapter of XCOM: Their Story. At the end of the chapter, I'll tell you guys your assignment for the journals. Without further ado…

Chapter 3: Operation Hell Whisper Part 2

As Alina and Katia advanced, the former scouted ahead while the latter acted as bait. Finally, they found some civilians, who refused to go back to the Skyranger alone. After a few minutes, Alina gave up and let the couple, a James Kingfoil and Halo Dawns, stick with them. The trek continued until they came to an open clearing. Everything was quiet until Bradford exclaimed, "We got beta-wave transmissions! They're dropping right on top of you!" With the warning came multiple drops as an overhead UFO flew off. A small battalion of Mutons was staring down the sights of their plasma rifles as a Berserker pawed the ground getting ready to charge. Alina got in front of the civilians ready to set up a killzone, but Katia had other ideas. She drew her blade, blue with plasma, and charged into combat. Alina would have stopped her, but she had to duck into her cover as a plasma bolt thudded against the car door. The first Muton the ranger encountered was cut down in a flurry of blows, but the next was ready. Katia had to push with all her strength until she saw the Muton falter, and took advantage of his weakness to sweep kick, ending the alien with a quick stab. Meanwhile, Alina fired a few shots down range with her Storm cannon, killing two Mutons in their tracks with her AP rounds. Katia now stood face to face with the Berserker, the two females staring each other down. The alien charged first, allowing Katia to get into a defensive position and release what should have been a killing blow if not for the Berserker's tough physiology. While she was in range the alien took a mighty swipe at her, nearly killing the petite soldier. She took the brunt of the blow head on, using it as an opportunity to finally kill the gigantic threat. With all the aliens in the vicinity dead, Katia collapsed, bleeding out. Alina moved in to pick her up, but she was too heavy. When she bent down to pick up her comrade, a bolt of psychic energy permeated her mind as she shouted "No, no…get out of my head!" The two young civilians, forgotten, ran towards the skyranger, only running faster when they heard a cry and a bolt of plasma.

 **On the Other Path**

Leroy and Malachi had just finished clearing out a MEC using Leroy's Bluescreen rounds. The two kept moving, both of them quiet. Eventually, desperate to break the silence, Leroy was about to call out until some...thing stomped out of the shadows. An amalgamation of flesh and machine, whatever was slipping out of it left dead grass in its wake. "What the hell is that thing!" shouted Leroy as he scrambles for cover, just in time to avoid a giant bolt of green energy. If that wasn't bad enough, a swooping ADVENT dropship dropped off two more MECs. Malachi shot wildly, destroying the cover of the first alien and doing mild damage to its outside while Leroy set up his killzone. As the big alien approached Leroy seemed down time, lining up his shot to do massive damage, shattering the glass containing the alien's fragile body. He and the MECs entered a Mexican standoff, neither willing to move in case of being shot at. Suddenly, the mech carrying the dead alien booted up again, making jerky movements. Malachi cursed and unleashed a hail of bullets on it, but missed entirely, while Leroy out put a bullet in the glass, cracking it slightly. Malachi took a passing hit on his arm from the mag cannon one of the MECs was carrying. In return, he laid down a barrage of fire on the robot, hitting several critical power joints and nearly disabling it. Leroy pulled out his pistol and took a few choice shots at all three enemies, finishing off the injured MEC and putting more damage on the alien. Leroy in return took a few mag rounds to the gut, hurting but not killing him, while the mechanical alien went on Overwatch. Malachi took a plasma bolt to the arm and nearly died as he scrambled toward an elevated position, but it was worth it as he could see over the alien's cover, allowing him to hit and finally kill the damn thing, as Leroy in his elevated position killed the other MEC. What he had expected to be a victory was quickly diminished as the suit began twitching before moving on its own. Malachi was still recovering from the wounds he had taken, so Leroy dropped down from his high perch and fired 3 shots into the now-pilotless mech, which in combination with his Bluescreen rounds nearly shut it down. Nearly, but not enough to stop it from pounding him to death. Malachi, angry at himself for letting another squad member call fall under his watch, fired a grenade at the mech, finally felling it. He took up a silent vigil, waiting for the last enemy, a Sectoid, to emerge from the shadows, before gunning it down in a flurry of bullets. He moved towards the Skyranger, on his way picking up yet another civilian, a Vaughn Prahnak, and meeting up with Kingfoil and Dawns at the landing spot. As the Skyranger descended, he looked back at the site of the mission, and seeing the sheer amount of bodies, only one word came to mind.

Massacre.

Yeah, I only blame myself for the result of this mission. I raised the difficulty from Rookie to Veteran in the middle of it. Bad choice, looking back. Anyway, this month your journals are to talk about the Massacre and how your characters feel about getting recruited.


End file.
